Brendam: Return of the Jedi
Brendam: Return of the Jedi is a 2021 musical family comedy adventure film and a prequel to Brendam: The Movie. It's based on Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked and Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. It features an ensemble cast of Tim Allen, Jordan Peele, Bill Hader, Ryan Reynolds, Keegan-Michael Key, Idris Elba, Chris Cooper, Joan Cusack, Wallace Shawn, T.J. Miller, and Ginnifer Goodwin. Cast Bernard Livingston.png Olivia.png Toto and Joe.png Emperor Sheev Palpatine.png Zig Zag in 1988.png Cecil Creek.png Lovelace.png Fearless Leader.png Boris Badenov.png Natasha Fatale.png Diesel.png Helga.png Cynthia Livingston.png Iago.png Fearless Leader's Security Guard.png *Tim Allen - Bernard (the main protagonist) *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia (the tritagonist) *Jordan Peele - Toto (one of the three tetartagonists) *T.J. Miller - The Emperor (the main antagonist) *Bill Hader - Zig Zag (the dueteragonist) *Ryan Reynolds - Cecil (a major character) *Keegan-Michael Key - King Joe (one of the three tetartagonists) *Idris Elba - Lovelace (a supporting character) *Chris Cooper - Fearless Leader (the secondary antagonist) *Wallace Shawn - Boris Badenov (the tertiary antagonist) *Joan Cusack - Natasha Fatale (the fourth antagonist) *John DiMaggio - Diesel (one of the three tetartagonists) *Richard Kind - Captain of the Cruise (a minor character) *Catherine Keener - Helga (a supporting character) *Holly Hunter - Cynthia (a supporting character) *Alain Chabat - Iago (a supporting character) *Peter Serafinowicz - The Other (a minor antagonist) *Alan Tudyk - Fearless Leader's Security Guard (a supporting antagonist) and the Rude Cruise Parton (a minor character) *Dee Bradley Baker - Wicket and the Ewoks (major characters) Trivia *The film's first theme song "Tightrope" by Janelle Monáe appears at the opening credits, as the first song in the soundtrack and at the end credits. *Alan Tudyk, who also does voices in the first two movies, has a vocal cameo in this movie. He is going to voice Cecil's assistant, but it is cut in the final version. He voices Fearless Leader's nameless security guard. *The film's second theme song "Chasing the Sun" by the Wanted appears at the teaser, the "NOW PLAYING" commercial, a bonus track in iTunes' soundtrack and at the end credits. *The movie is based on the scripts of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, and Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. The characters have the moves and lines of the two films' characters: **Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked: ***Zig Zag has David "Dave" Seville's moves and lines. ***Lovelace has some of Ian Hawke's moves and lines. ***Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale have some of Zoe's moves and lines. ***Olivia has some of Alvin Seville's moves and lines. ***Bernard has some of Simon Seville and Theodore Seville's moves and lines. ***Toto has some of Brittany's moves and lines. ***Diesel has some of Jeanette's moves. ***Joe has some of Jeanette's lines and some of Eleanor's moves and lines. ***Cecil has some of Zoe's moves and lines. **Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: ***Bernard has Luke Skywalker's moves and some of his lines. ***Zig Zag has Han Solo's moves and lines. ***Olivia has some of Leia Organa's moves. ***Lovelace has some of Lando Calrissian's moves and lines. ***Toto has some of C-3PO's moves and lines. ***Joe has R2-D2's moves. ***Diesel has all of Chewbacca's moves. ***The Emperor has all of the Emperor's lines and moves. *The scene before the opening title is simillar to the present opening scene to Madgascar 2. The Madagascar tree is replaced by the headquarters’ front yard. Bernard has all of Alex’s movies and lines and Marty’s movies. Olivia has all of Gloria and Melman’s moves and lines. Toto has Maurice’s moves and lines. Lovelace has Julien’s clothes, lines and moves. Joe has Mort’s lines and moves. *The only time Brendam is absent. It briefly appears in the opening. *The whole score is written by Alan Silvestri. Hans Zimmer does some of the original themes from the first movie. John Debney does the music when the island first appears. He also does the same piece at the end of the credits. The Island peice is also Cecil's theme in the movie. *In the film, Iago, Cynthia and Helga have a brief role at the start where they wish the Guardians good luck on their trip but they are left in charge of the headquarters and have a major role at the climax where they save Bernard from the Jedi. *Despite being in the posters, trailers, and TV spots, Palpatine is never seen (not counting talking to Fearless Leader on a big screen) until at the beginning of the climax of the film, when he ambushes Cecil and Bernard. Tropes *Big Bad Wannabe: Fearless Leader. *Big Bad: The Emperor of the island. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: The Emperor's Co-Dragons, Natasha Fatale (big), Fearless Leader (thin), and Boris Badenov (short). *Butt-Monkey: Fearless Leader and his crew. *Terrible Trio: Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale. *Those Two Bad Guys: Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. *Verbal Tic: Cecil is more when he's communicating in English, but he tends to say anything beginning with "squee" whenever he trails off in mid-sentence. Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Film scores by John Debney